


APH Hetalia Nerf Gun Battle

by MapleVodkaBurgersScones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleVodkaBurgersScones/pseuds/MapleVodkaBurgersScones
Summary: This is in a Highschool AU where a group of friends get together in a forested area and have an all out Nerf war!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little thing that I wanted to do. Don't judge please.

        A loud yell could be heard through the forest. "Ludwig! Ludwig! Help me! He's chasing me, ve!" An Italian man shouted, running swiftly from the closing in blonde haired, green eyed man.

        "Just turn around and shoot him!" Ludwig yells, his blue eyes narrowed as he shot at Alfred, the one who provided the Nerf guns in the first place. He was also the man who suggested it in the first place. This sounded like fun!

        The problem? Picking teams. Well, it was a problem, especially when Ludwig bet that he could take down everyone else with only Feliciano and Kiku on his team. He regretted that decision, manly because Alfred insisted on team names and made them take the name 'The Axis' just because of where they were from. He was German, Kiku was Japanese and Feliciano was Italian.

        On top of that, Alfred named his team 'The Allies.' It was beyond frustrating, but Ludwig was using his anger to play his best in this game.

        All he needed to do was shoot someone five times in order to get them down, track down his ammo, then load it up and continue the process.

        Ludwig had what he was doing down, while Feliciano was constantly running away from the British man. Arthur was yelling something about Feliciano being a coward, and it was true. He somehow got a white flag and was waving it around as he ran! He was a coward when it came to this stuff.

        Eventually, Feliciano lost Arthur, who just started to fire at Kiku. He would have shot him too, if it weren't for the Frenchman that came out of nowhere and knocked him away. This resulted in Arthur accidentally shooting Alfred.

        His green eyes narrowed and he turns around before snapping, "watch where you are going, you bloody frog!"

        Francis just smirks slightly and looks at him. "Ah, pardon, black sheep. I was knocked into you."

        "What did you just call me?!" Arthur snaps, shooting Francis in the leg. The Frenchman shot back, firing two at Arthur.

        "Are you deaf?" Francis asks teasingly, shooting Arthur for the third time in the leg.

        "Bloody wanker! Stop it! If you shoot me again, I'm out!" Arthur snaps, shooting Francis again. The Frenchman, too, had one 'life' left. He had already been shot by both Kiku and Ivan.

        A smirk appeared on Francis' face as he looks at Arthur, picking up a piece of ammo quickly, loading it, before firing it at Arthur's head. Right between his bushy eyebrows. "You're out." He says teasingly before yelping slightly when Ivan shot him in the back. He whips around and pouts slightly as he looks at him. "We are on the same team..."

        "Sorry, Comrade Francis, but in the real world, it's every man for himself, da?" Ivan, or Vanya, says before he starts to shoot at Alfred and Ludwig. He had actually gotten pretty bored of this so he had taken to shooting his own teammates in order to keep from getting too bored.

        Alfred mumbles something about Vanya being a commie bastard before he actually sneaks up behind Kiku, yells, "the hero has come to shoo-" He didn't get to finish. Kiku shot him the chest. Twice. Alfred groans before plopping on the floor next to Feliciano, who was out at this point.

        The only one's left now on the Allies' team were Ivan, Matthew and Yao. On the Axis' team, Germany and Kiku were left. Technically, the Allies should have the upper hand. However, it's hard to focus on shooting the other team when you are being shot at by your own teammate.

        Kiku's eyes narrowed as he looks at the other team. He was on a large boulder, though he was in plain sight and you could shoot him from the ground. He could see just about everyone. He saw Ludwig, who was hiding behind a bush and only coming out to shoot the other team. Ivan was busy reloading his Nerf gun in plain sight. Yao was just trying to shoot at him from where he was on the ground.

        Kiku was almost sure that was everyone, until he was shot in the leg. Twice- no three times. A frown found it's way onto his face before he sat down. He was out now.

        Matthew had been the one to shoot him. The blonde haired man was hiding in bushes and quickly shooting at the other team. He had been the one to get the final shot on both Feliciano and Kiku, which was pretty easy when no one noticed you.

        Yao felt a smile form when he saw Kiku and he immediately went back to focusing on shooting Ludwig. He had a clear shot- something hit his leg. He frowns and turns to see Ludwig's older brother, who just threw himself into the game.

        "Suck it! The awesome me has just shot you!" Gilbert yells, watching as Yao just huffs.

        "Aya! You weren't even part of this, aru!" He says before sitting down and just watching as Gilbert laughed at him, telling him to suck it and what not. Eventually, three false bullets came out of nowhere. One of them was from Ludwig. A fourth from Matthew, probably. Vanya finished him off, making him sit down.

        Ludwig, suddenly realizing that he was up against two, quickly turns and shot two things of ammo at the person behind him. Matthew yelps and sits down with a frown on his face as he looks at Ludwig. Almost.

        Unfortunately, Ludwig had been distracted and didn't notice that Ivan was now behind him. He didn't notice until he was shot with all the ammo that had been loaded into Ivan's Nerf gun.

        A childish smile found it's way onto Ivan's face as he looks at Ludwig. "The Allies win, da?" He asks. "You owe us dinner and ice cream."

        Matthew comes over and hesitantly pats Ludwig's back. "We can go to Carlos' father's ice cream parlor. He gives me a discount after he's sure it's me. You'll have to pay full price for Alfred's though." He says softly.

        Ludwig simply sighs and nods, getting up. For a while, they were simply hunting down all of the ammo, with Gilbert's help for once. They then headed out to get some dinner and ice cream. All of which was being payed by Ludwig, Kiku, Gilbert and Feliciano. Gilbert had to help because he became part of the Axis as soon as he shot Yao.

        Even if they lost, they couldn't wait to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon=Sorry


End file.
